


[podfic] one hundred micrograms

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Podfics in the Creek [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fuck GOOP, M/M, Patrick driven wild by David’s elbows, Patrick’s gay emotions, Pervy For Metabolic Stability, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, hypothyrodism, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: It’s great; it’s wonderful. It’s great that David’s feeling so much better, just from that tiny pill once a day.But there’s a side effect that makes―that Patrick―there’s a side effect.(Podfic of thingswithwings’ fabulous story, one hundred micrograms)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Podfics in the Creek [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001496
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] one hundred micrograms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



**Text:** [one hundred micrograms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866587)

 **Author:** [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings)

 **Reader:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Cover Art:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Length:** 53:01

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to thingswithwings for granting blanket permission for transformative works. This is an absolutely hilarious, tender and—let’s be honest—fucking hot story. 
> 
> And big thanks to you for listening! I am still new to podfics, so your feedback and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Please come and say hi and shout about these two ridiculous boys on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
